


Life Model Matchmaker

by Zekkass



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (kind of), Community: trope_bingo, Doppelganger, Fluff, LMD, M/M, Matchmaking, PWP, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/pseuds/Zekkass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So his LMD probably shouldn't have had sex with Steve Rogers.</p><p>That said, Tony's an idiot for not getting in there first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Model Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> This has been written for trope_bingo's 'secret twin / doppelganger' square, with legete suggesting I fuse it with the mindmeld square for a little plotty oomph. So please, blame the existence of this on her entirely.
> 
> Also, this has been written entirely on the fly in one session of busy writing, and it's un-betaed. It's the most laid-backed writing session I've had in months, and it was fun, so - I like it, and I hope you folks enjoy it as well.

Maybe it's a bad idea. No, scratch that, making an LMD of himself to escape a variety of tedious meetings and events was a good idea.

Letting it have a little free reign after those events was the bad idea.

\--

"If you knew this would happen, why'd you make me?"

Tony plugs the cable into his LMD, not answering that. "Upload all of it," he orders.

"If you say so. Hope you like porn," the LMD is smirking when he looks. "Should've tapped that first, Tony."

Tony activates the transfer without another word, waiting as the percentage rises, waiting for that magical 100% to appear. The second it does, he doesn't give his stand-in the opportunity to stick around and find out what he's done to Tony. He just shuts him down, no questions asked.

Tony scowls.

He picks up the electrodes. All he has to do is put them on, run the program, and he'll be completely up to date on what his little experiment has been up to.

Simple.

(He's hesitating.)

\--

You see, this is how Tony woke up this morning: rolled right over in bed to come face to face with a beautiful blond.

A naked blond save for the sheet. Complete with fading scratch-marks.

It wasn't the first time Tony'd ever left a lover behind in the morning, but it _was_ the first time he'd ever missed the sex entirely.

(His LMD was in the lab, radiating near-toxic levels of smug.)

\--

"JARVIS, record this," Tony says, leaning back in his chair.

"Recording, sir."

"Steve? Need to tell you something. Specifically about last night. And yesterday afternoon. And last week. Well," Tony pauses, then gets it over with. "I made a copy of myself. To take care of those meetings. You know, he'd take notes, bring back the important data, all that. Leave me more time for important things. Except it seems he's been taking a few side trips to your ass without telling me."

Tony pauses for a long moment.

"JARVIS, erase that."

"Already done, sir."

Tony drops his head into his hands. What the hell is he going to do?

\--

The meetings, when he gets to experience them first-hand, are just as boring as he expected. Those memories get sent back to JARVIS for editing.

The rest - 

_7/14/2012, 5:27 PM_

Steve shoved up against a wall, that leather jacket of his pushed up and his pants down, groaning into his forearm as Tony works fingers into him. JARVIS ready to let them know if they're in danger of being caught.

Steve biting his forearm as Tony crooks his fingers just so.

Tony working his fingers deeper in, scissoring them, stretching Steve more and more, taking too long on purpose, just so he can hear Steve curse under his breath.

JARVIS speaking up just as Tony undoes his own pants, and their hurried escape into a nearby room, Steve asking Tony in a low voice why they couldn't have just started in _here_.

"Who says we're going to finish it in here?"

"Tony - "

Tony kissing him, laughing.

Steve kissing him harder, desperately, as Tony works fingers back into him. The tremor in Steve's thighs as Tony thrusts his fingers.

As soon as the coast is clear, Tony pushes a shaky Steve back out into the corridor, bracing him up against the wall again. Steve's eyes are glazed, mouth pressing to his forearm again, ass pushed up.

 _Then_ he undoes his pants, listening to Steve's muffled moans.

"Ready?"

Steve jerks his head around. " _Yes_!"

Tony laughs again and thrusts in, gripping Steve's hips, not bothering to take it slow.

Steve bites his forearm again to keep from calling out, and Tony keeps thrusting, harder -

\--

And now Tony knows why Steve wore a long-sleeved shirt that evening.

And why Steve was blushing yesterday.

And that he needs to get on fixing this mess pronto.

He shoots a look over at his LMD.

"Bastard," he mutters.

\--

"Captain Rogers is coming downstairs, sir," JARVIS warns, but this time it's too late. Almost like he's cornering Tony on purpose.

Tony sits up - the LMD is still in view, he's still sorting through the memories - 

"Damn," he says as Steve comes in. "Sorry, Cap."

Steve stops.

" _Yes_ , I have an explanation for this. Please don't just turn around and walk out." Tony drops the wires and electrodes as he springs to his feet.

Steve looks stunned, hurt by knowledge.

Tony approaches him, then stops, hands out.

"First off, this isn't what it looks like. I've been set up by my own tech."

"I brought coffee," Steve says. His voice is hard, angry.

"Damn it, I didn't _know_ the LMD was sleeping with you!"

Steve meets his eyes, expression unfriendly, and Tony is going to dismantle that robot one screw at a time.

"I found out when I woke up in bed with you," Tony goes on, frustrated, angry, desperate to be believed. And it's not because he wants to get back into Steve's bed, it's _not_ \- okay, that's a reason, but it's not the _only_ one. "Steve, you weren't supposed to - "

"Find out that you have a...replacement running around?"

"Right," Tony says. "He was supposed to sit through meetings, boring things, you know - "

"I don't know," Steve says.

"Right, you don't, because you don't go to them. Instead you get accosted in the halls by my horny stand-in. Which I am sorry about. He wasn't supposed to do that."

He stops. Steve's holding out the coffee. A peace offering? Tony takes it, careful not to touch him by accident.

"I'm dismantling him," Tony says. Steve nods, once, unreadable.

"So this won't happen again," Steve says, an odd note in his voice. He looks down.

"No more robot-mes running around," Tony says, quick. "But if you're talking about the sex - " He stops, biting his tongue.

He can admit it to himself: for all his arguments with Steve, for all the tension they'd had between them, some of it's been sexual. His biggest regret right now? That a robot got through Steve's defenses first. That Steve's probably having a meltdown because of this.

"I'd like to make it up to you," Tony says.

Steve looks up from the floor, startled.

"Because this is me, Cap," Tony says. "I'd rather be on the straight and level with you." Maybe that's not true. Maybe it is. "I wish I'd gotten there first."

Steve blushes a bright red. "And - what you said - ?"

"You mean him," Tony hates to correct him. "You're going to have to fill me in, I haven't gotten a chance to view all of his memories yet. "Did he promise you something?"

"That he would show me something new today," Steve says, still blushing. "Down here."

Tony pauses, then looks back at his LMD. If the damn thing weren't off, he knows - _knows_ \- it would wink at him right now.

"It _was_ a set-up," Tony says.

"You mean he - ?"

Tony sets the coffee aside and steps up to Steve, cupping the back of his head as he kisses him, hard, interested, _eager_.

Steve gives a little shivery moan and kisses back, deeper, using both hands to cup his face.

It's a long, intense kiss, leaving Tony shivering, then gasping for air - he has to physically push at Steve to get him to let up so he can breathe - bless that super-soldier serum and its increased lung capacity - but it's too easy for Steve to drag him back in for another kiss as soon as he has the air for it.

"The memories - " Tony gasps. "Didn't have _this_ \- "

"I like kissing," Steve says, and Tony laughs, delighted.

"You sure do," he says. "Now - did he ever let you top? Because you should absolutely top. I want your cock in me." Each word makes Steve blush more and more, and Tony's grinning by the end.

"I want that," Steve says, and his hands go to his pants, before pausing. "You have lube down here, right?"

"What do you take me for, Steve?" Tony chides, fetching some lube post-haste. "Think this isn't my first rodeo? Of course I've got lube. Cherry-flavored, too, if you want to lick me clean."

"Tony," Steve says, and he pulls him in for another kiss. "Stop talking."

"How can I talk when you're kissing me - mmmph - "

Steve hums against his lips, taking the lube from Tony's hand.

"You know how this works," Tony asks a few minutes later, recovering from a string of breath-stealing kisses. His pants are way, way too tight right now, and he needs Steve to stop kissing him so he can get on with the main event. "Cap?"

Steve looks up from where he's been clearing Tony's workbench, and smiles. "Of course I do, Tony. Bend over this."

"With an invitation like that, how can I refuse?" Tony asks, undoing his pants. "How happy are you?"

"He was a close copy of you, right?"

"The LMD? Had to be close enough to fool a lot of people," Tony says. "So almost a straight replica of me."

"He told me that he loved me," Steve says, and he catches Tony's hands as they go still on his belt.

"He _what_ \- "

"Do you?"

"What - yes?" Tony gulps, eyes wide. Emotions! He didn't know - he couldn't have expected - just what did he do _wrong_ with that LMD?

Steve pulls him into a tight hug.

"Steve - "

"That's all I need to hear for now," Steve murmurs. "Thank you, Tony."

"What - "

Steve kisses him again, then pushes his pants down for him, man-handling him to the table, bending him over it. Tony can't deny the thrill that races through him at being so effortlessly _moved_ into position.

"It was hard for him to admit it, too," Steve says, and Tony can hear the wet sounds of lube being dispensed.

He breathes out, making his body relax. He won't have to wait long - Steve wasn't a tease in those memories - "Ah!"

Steve hums, pressing his finger deeper, gently but efficiently prepping him, helping work him loose.

Tony grips at the workbench, trying not to clench down, his hips lifting on their own.

"Eager," Steve murmurs.

"I just got done watching over an hour's worth of porn, of _course_ I'm eager - " Tony grates out. "More, Steve, _now_!"

"What was it like?" Steve asks instead, and Tony drops his forehead to the cool metal of the table.

"As if I'd been reliving it," Tony says, voice strained. "Steve, please, don't draw this out."

"Amazing," Steve murmurs, curling his finger. "It's amazing that you can do that, Tony."

"What, mind meld with something I built - " Tony nngs. " - Not - not too difficult. Just a matter of interfacing. JARVIS and I worked it out, makes it easier to get the kind of information I'd need to retain from those meetings I never went to - "

Steve hums, and Tony realizes with a jolt that there's a second finger in him.

"Ah - ah - "

"Too much?"

"No!"

Steve laughs, low, and Tony turns his head to look at him, realizing that Steve's as desperately aroused as he is.

"Is this - revenge for the time he made you wait?"

"It might be," Steve admits, suddenly looking sheepish, and Tony laughs, then groans as Steve twists his fingers.

"Oh, god, please just get in me _now_ \- "

"Are you sure? It might hurt."

"Yes, I'm sure! Steve, _now_!"

Steve's fingers pull out, and Tony realizes in the beat between fingers leaving and cock pushing in that it's going to hurt.

Steve's _big_ \- 

"Ohfuck," he whimpers into his arm.

"Sorry," Steve says, stilling. He puts a big hand on Tony's lower back and rubs, firm and steadying. "I'll wait until you're ready."

Tony forces himself to relax, breathes as Steve rubs his skin, tries not to wince whenever Steve shifts a little.

It takes a few minutes before he can swallow and nod. "Try more now."

Steve moves, pressing further in, filling Tony. It's - hot, tight, just this side of painful. Tony can't help but clench around him, and he hears Steve groan above him.

He can't bring himself to talk, focusing on taking it, gripping the edge of the table as Steve keeps pushing in steadily until he's completely inside Tony, his balls pressed to Tony's skin.

Steve grunts, soft, and his grip on Tony's hips tightens before relaxing.

"I've got you," he says, and Tony nods, looking back up at him, sweating with the strain.

Steve reaches up, touching his fingertips to Tony's cheek.

Tony turns his head a little further and licks at the fingers. It's the only way he can answer the tenderness.

Steve ohs, soft, and rolls his hips a little, making Tony moan as he turns his head back to front, panting.

"...Okay," he manages. "Move. Make me feel you every time I sit down, Cap."

There's a hand in his hair, a gentle pat, then Steve puts both of his hands back on Tony's hips and obeys, pulling out before thrusting back in, thrusting hard and fast.

Tony hangs on for dear life, shouting, body arching as he takes it, trying to arch back up against him, being held down against the table, helpless, leaving a smear of pre-come on the table as his cock rubs against it.

It's not enough, not yet - 

Steve groans, speeding up more, and Tony shouts, loud.

He comes before he realizes it, body arching and writhing, making a mess on this table, calling Steve's name. Steve doesn't stop, doesn't let up, still thrusting and pounding into him, hands solid anchors on his hips.

It's the best sex Tony's ever had, and that's not fair to everyone else in his life, but this is Captain God-Damned America fucking him on a table, and that's not something anyone can just go and _top_.

Steve comes with a shout of Tony's name, and Tony can feel his breath on the back of his neck. Steve's hands are on the table now, next to his sides, and he's helpless to lie there and feel Steve come in hot spurts in him, then on him - 

"Did you pull out - "

Steve kisses his shoulder.

Tony laughs, spent.

"Wow."

Steve kisses his neck.

"...Wow," Tony repeats.

"I love you," Steve murmurs, and Tony just turns a little under him, touching Steve's arm.

"Need a bed," he says. "Actually, a shower, that'd be great. I am such a mess, and you did that on purpose - "

Steve kisses him, deep, and Tony gives up on speech.

\--

"And screw you too, JARVIS, you set me up."

"If I may, sir, it wasn't my idea."

"You mean - "

"Yes, sir. After your LMD received a clear sign of Captain Rogers' interest, he decided that it was in his best interests to set you and Captain Rogers up as soon as possible."

"After having more than a few sessions of earth-shakingly hot sex with him."

"Naturally, sir."

"Damn that lucky bastard," Tony says, before a hand reaches out from under the covers and pulls him close.

"Ssshh," Steve says, and kisses him with his eyes closed.

"Cap, you missed," Tony murmurs, and Steve nips his chin before kissing him properly.

\--

"Are you going to dismantle him?" Steve asks, and Tony sighs heavily.

"No," he says after a long moment. "He didn't know any better. And he could be useful later - "

Steve's got another one of his brilliant blushes, and Tony's eyebrows climb into his hair.

"Are you _serious_ \- "

"Useful how, Tony?"

"Don't pull that innocent tone on me!" Tony laughs. "I can't believe it - you want to have kinky threesome smut with him!"

"...Don't you?"

"Steve Rogers, I love you a lot," Tony says, meaning it from the bottom of his heart.

"I love you too, Tony," Steve says, and he pulls him in for another one of his kisses - his favorite thing, Tony's discovered. He could lose a lung to how long it takes for Steve to finish kissing him.

Steve just hums when he starts to make little 'I need air' noises and only reluctantly lets him gasp for breath, nuzzling at his cheek.

"Steve," Tony says, and Steve doesn't let him finish. It's for the best.

\--

It's a brilliant idea in the end, Tony concludes to himself. Not one he can ever use again, because Pepper will kill him if she finds out about it, but for what it got him - damn, what a good idea.

"Steve, I'm a genius," he tells him.

"You've said that," Steve says.

"I'm saying it again."

Steve, like the good man he is, just smiles and lets him have it.


End file.
